


we live in cities you'll never see on screen

by queenclarityblu



Series: highschool sweethearts [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Backstory, Gen, I wrote this in one night, Siblings, and we made her a brother whos his sona, angsty, ash if ur reading this im sorry, hes gay for leon its fucking hilariousto me, i have no clue what to tag this, its bad, luath is trying to raise bonnie, my friend and i had a long convo abt my oc bonnie, past characters - Freeform, someones mom dies but that happens alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenclarityblu/pseuds/queenclarityblu
Summary: not very pretty but we sure know how to run things..luath doesn't think his sister and him will be particuarlly safe in kalos. looking to be a better brother, he finds a way to get them to somewhere safer, and a lot more home-y.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Leon (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Series: highschool sweethearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735723
Kudos: 6





	we live in cities you'll never see on screen

As Luath stared at the mess of a desk beneath him, he couldn't help but sigh and just literally slam his head into the surface of it, barely cushioned by the stacks of papers.

He looks behind him to see his younger sister still dead asleep, on the top of their bunk bed. Little shit could sleep through a nuke on the damn Kalos reigon if she tried. He grinned as he turned back to the mess on his desk. Mess of old papers.. things he was only barely starting to understand.

Parents dying sucked.

Going through your dead mother's old papers sucked more.

Luath and Bonnie were originally from Alola. Then their parents died. Then their mother's friend in Kalos had taken them in. Yet Kalos was a nightmare. Even all the way in Vaniville town, _everyone_ knew what Lysandre had been trying to do. How couldn't they? It was all over any Holo Caster in the entire reigon. Luath knew one thing, if he wanted to do anything, if he wanted to make up for the years he had treated Bonnie like shit, it was get away from here before things went south. So here he was, digging through old papers his mother had left behind in the dead of night, looking for anything. There's a notepad he digs up in the mess, filled with his mother's indecipherable writing. But on it he finds a list of names and phone numbers.. 

His eyes scan it curiously. It couldn't hurt to call one of these, right? 

He creeps out of the room, walking down to the fucking landline phone in the kitchen. God, how fucking old school was this household?

Luath squints in the dark as he struggles to type in the correct digits, and has to double check he got it right as he picks up the phone and it rings. It rings for a solid 10 seconds before there's a click, and the line is picked up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice calls. "It's... ...who is this?" Luath doesn't hear her name, and he doesn't bother to ask again.

He speaks quietly. "Uh- Did you.. did you know a woman named Elena Rivera?" He questions.

The woman on the other line sighs. "Yes, I did." She goes on to mumble something about how sad her death was, but Luath blocks it out.

"It's- it's me, her son. Luath."

The woman gasps. "Oh- oh my god, Luath! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! How are you?" Luath didn't remember the woman, but he guessed that just came with family friends.

"I-I'm okay... I live in Kalos, now, with my sister." He explains hesitantly. 

"Gosh, Kalos.." The woman trails off. "How's Bre?"

"She goes by Bonnie now." Luath corrects. "She's- she's okay." 

"Ah, okay.. Bonnie.. it fits her, from what I remember of her." The woman laughs. "Why'd you call? Why, I don't even remember the last time I.." 

Luath is quick to stop whatever she might mention about his mother. "I- I want to get Bonnie and I out of Kalos." He tells her. "Have you heard, about what's happening..?" He questions.

"No, what's going on there?" She asks. And it takes a minute for Luath to explain in the right words, how there's some highly respected man named Lysandre who decided that the world sucks and the only way we can fix that is by getting rid of literally everyone using the power from the legendary pokemon Yvetal and some other long convoluted bullshit that's better explained through a three to five hour long video game for the 3DS. "Oh, oh my gosh! That's.. insane. I never knew.." 

"Yeah.." Luath sighs. "I-I know it's a lot to ask, but.. we just.. I want to keep her safe. I want to get her away from here.. is there.. any way you can help us?" He asks pleadingly.

The woman sighs. "You know what I can do?" Luath flinches, even though her tone is sweet and gentle. "I live in the quietest part of Galar, and there's an empty house right next to mine. You can stay with us, and with enough time, we'll save enough for you and your sister to buy that house on your own. Does that sound good?" 

Luath nods, and its now he remembers he's a kid again, only 13 years old... "That sounds good.." 

* * *

"Seriously? We're moving _again?"_ Bonnie complains, packing up her suitcase and dropping it to the floor with a loud thunk, jumping off the top of the bed after it. Of course, she misjudges the height, and nearly snaps her fucking legs, but that's beside the point.

"Yes, we are. It's final, this time." Luath rolls his eyes at his sister's actions as he picks up his own bag.

"Whatever you say." Bonnie shrugs as she picks up the suitcase, struggling for a second before the weight sways wildly in her left hand.

* * *

Bonnie is borderline carried by her brother off the plane, nearly passed out dead asleep the entire flight from Kalos to Galar. Such a long flight. At some point, stumbling as much as she is, she stands on her own. The airport is surprisingly not very crowded, even for being in the middle of Wydon, supposedly the biggest city of the region. God, how kind of this woman.. taking in two kids of a lost friend's when she has two of her own at home. Or, at least, one at home, from what Luath had been told. One of her sons was off facing the region's shockingly publicized gym challenge, and the other was still at home, not quite old enough yet to become a challenger. 

As they scan the airport, Luath yanks the earbuds out of one of Bonnie's ears. "Pay attention. I don't need to lose you in an unfamiliar region."

"How are you even gonna find these guys?" Bonnie asks, pulling out her other earbud and shoving the headphones in her pocket.

"How common do you think _purple hair_ is, Bonnie?"

"..That's.. that's entirely fair." Bonnie states simply, blinking a few times in 'wow i'm stupid.' She scans her around them, before pointing to a mother and child standing towards baggage claim. "Them?" Luath turns and sees a mother and her son grinning next to her.

".. Wow, that was easy." Luath says as he turns and begins to walk to them, Bonnie trailing close behind.

"So who's that kid?" Bonnie asks curiously. She hadn't learned much about the family.

"That's Hop, I'm pretty sure. Leon is off battling the gym challenge. Hop is your age, so don't do anything stupid."

"Ooh, I'm gonna wreck his pretty boy shit." Bonnie grins with mischief. Luath groans in agony.

"Please don't."

"Luath, Bonnie!" Hop's mother greets, pulling them both to a hug when they're close enough. "I'm so glad to see you again. It's been so long! This here is my son, Hop. I'm quite sorry Leon isn't here to greet you as well, I believe today he's off facing the dragon-type leader."

"His name is Raihan!" Hop chimes in gladly. Bonnie nudges Luath, only to get a curt 'no' in response. 

The group walks out of the airport, Luath observing as his sister talks to Hop.

"Soo. Hop, right?" She asks.

"Mhm!" He smiles.

"I'm Bonnie, it's nice to meet you." She grins, turning back to Luath and mouthing a 'watch this.' "So, can you tell me about the gym challenge here? I heard your brother was going to go challenge it." 

Luath rolls his eyes into the back of his head. Oh good fucking christ, what has his sister done.

* * *

It is. A painful amount of Hop explaining the gym challenge during a flying taxi ride home, that Luath has to tolerate. He didn't hate the kid, and thought it was nice to be so _innocent_ and be so passionate, but he just really couldn't give any less of a shit about who leads what gym and what challenger has what number. But eventually, it dies down, and Luath thanks Arceus it ends before he went insane.

"So, I'm sorry we're a bit limited on space, but for tonight, Luath, you'll take Leon's room, and Bonnie and Hop will share a room." Hop's mother explains as the flying taxi takes away, slowly fading out of distance from the humble house. "Then, after that, we were thinking about working something out with Professor Magnolia, for you two to stay with her. Does that sound okay?" She asks.

Bonnie and Luath both nod. They barely knew who Professor Magnolia was, but Bonnie knew Professor Kukui back on Alola, and had met Professor Sycamore a few times in Kalos, so she just assumed she was something like them. Luath didn't like the idea of bouncing from house to house, but, y'know, take what you can get. He also wasn't too fond of his sister and a boy sharing a room, and would guarantee he would be up at night checking on them, but that he would choose to fret about later. The group enters the house and kick of their shoes, and it's about seven whole seconds before Bonnie is dragged by the wrist up to Hop's room to go talk about whatever.

"Why don't you go follow them, Luath? Leon's room is right across from Hop's, I have to get dinner ready." She says sweetly, and Luath only nods before following the pair of living chaos up the stairs. Assuming the door that had been left open and swinging was Hop's, he turned to the other door, which was oddly cracked open. Luath pushes it open gently, and is surprised to find a boy no older than 16 sitting on a neatly made bed. Of course, context clues said that this was Leon, home early for whatever reason, but he wasn't really what Luath had expected. Then again, he wasn't even sure what he did expect.

"..Hm?" Leon looks up from the phone in his hands- a fucking rotom phone, jesus you bourgeois bitches- and raises a brow. "Who're you?" 

"I-I'm Luath." He stutters, slowly walking into the room. "I-I'm staying here for the night.. your mom said you wouldn't be home.." 

"Oh, yeah." He laughs. "I came back for a quick visit. Was wonderin' where she went. But don't fret, I'm staying at a hotel out in Wydon, I'll be gone tonight. How come you're staying?" 

"..It's, personal, really.." Luath sighs. "The gist of it is my sister and I are staying here, just for tonight. My- my sister is staying with Hop." 

"Oh, good!" Leon grins, seemingly carefree as all fuck. "I was hoping they were the same age. Not a lot of kids his age around here, y'know?" 

"..aren't you only like, 15?" Luath asks.

"Yep." Leon shrugs, popping the 'p.' "I still gotta look out for him, though, you know? It's part of being an older brother." 

Luath looks down. Not too long ago, he'd been the shittiest older brother on the planet. "Y-Yeah.." He sighs.

"Well, I've gotta go. Go see Hop and get back to that challenge, you know?" Leon grins, almost like if nothing happened. "You seem cool. See you around?" He holds out a hand.

"Y-Yeah." Luath says, taking Leon's hand with minor hesitation. Leon shakes it with a champion grip, and then bids farewell, leaving Luath alone in the bedroom.

...What odd people. 

Yet, oddly nice.

Maybe things would start to be okay from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> ivin' in ruins of the palace within my dreams.


End file.
